Denial and Jealousy
by Nikki2131
Summary: This is a story of Clint Barton, and how he denied his love, became jealous of another man and finally had to admit what he really felt. Something that is rather unmanly and a bit dramatic. He wouldn't trade the experience for the world though. Clint x OC
1. Part One

_I took a break from the longer Avenger story I am writing. I haven't forgotten about it for those who watch it. I will have another chapter up sooner or later. But in the mean time I wrote this. It was intended to be a oneshot, but the more I wrote, the more I realized that it was going to be longer. Not a chapter story obviously, just a two-shot. Hopefully, I do tend to write a lot. Anyway, enjoy this first part, get to know the slight back story and Tony teasing Clint. Tony is just extremely fun to write with. Enjoy ^.^ I do not own Avengers._

* * *

_**Denial and Jealously**_

* * *

Clint was not necessarily shy, just reserved and to himself. He might get snarky around certain people like Tony Stark, (who totally deserves it) but for the most part he kept his mouth closed and only spoke when it was necessary to communicate information. He did his job and enjoyed his solitude in his rafters of headquarters and Stark Tower.

Tony_ insisted_ that Clint was shy. It was something that the billionaire had been stuck on for a while now. He had noticed that the birdman did not talk a lot and shied away from anything social that involved anyone other than the avengers and occurred outside Stark Towers. The billionaire had then taken it upon himself to break Clint's shell even after Clint had insisted that there was no shell to crack.

He was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Being reserved and concentrated came with the description and yet Tony wouldn't let it the fuck go. He would poke and prod at every chance he got, squealing like a schoolgirl when he got Clint to say something in a sarcastic rebuttal. As if he had won a prize from a grab machine. The worst, though, was not Tony's constant prying, but when he found out about Clint's secret obsession of Alyssa Ryhes.

It had been purely by accident when Clint had let his guard down, something he was trained not to do. And now he was suffering the consequences for it. He had been lounging about in his own floor inside Stark Towers. Tony had been nice enough to establish floors for each Avengers member, not that everyone used them. But Clint had been somewhere off in la-la land, staring at a newspaper clipping of a girl that had caught his attention not too long ago.

Three months, thirteen days and five or six hours ago if he remembered correctly. But he was not obsessed with her, he just admired her. From a distance. Secretly. She was just so perfect and kind and gentle and had the patience of a saint. He couldn't help but stare at her. He couldn't help but gravitate towards her. He couldn't find the correct words for it but he knew that it wasn't love. S.H.I.E.L.D agents didn't love.

Not only that, but he just didn't deserve Alyssa. She was perfect, a goddess walking humbly among men and he was nothing more than a peasant at her feet. Thor seemed the only one perfect for her, and yet when the god had made an advancement on the girl, Clint had quickly squashed his effort. Clint didn't love Alyssa though.

Alyssa had appeared at Stark Towers roughly about three months ago (once again, Clint had not been counting or anything of the sort), looking scared and beaten, the bruises painfully obvious on her arms and face. The secretaries had been trying to get the girl to leave when Tony had been exiting the tower to attend some meeting. The philanthropist could never resist a damsel in distress. He had taken her in, even before he knew what she could do. He had given her some food and clothes that covered her better than her ragged and weather worn ones. Somewhere deep down behind being an asshole, Tony did have a heart.

That is when she told him. She told him what she could do and why she came to Tony Stark. He was the only man that could understand. The only one she knew how to get to. She was different and the world had shunned her for it. She had been beaten and raped by her own father. She had been out casted and thrown aside by the people that she called friends. Her talent with fire had, metaphorically, burned scars into her life she could never get rid of.

And yet, even with a crutch to lean on to remain in such a depressing state, Alyssa had tried. She had tried each and every day since she had come into their lives to be better and to do better. She had told Tony that she didn't need him to take care of her; she only needed him to understand her. She needed to know that she was accepted as she was and there was nothing wrong with her.

Needless to say that Tony was well equipped to deal with emotional trauma but didn't have the correct execution most of the times. Even still, Tony was like a father to her. He took care of her, helped her finish school and made sure she did not want for anything. He also took on the job of running away every male figure that ever looked at Alyssa.

But, for some reason, Tony insisted that Clint confess himself to Alyssa. It was confusing, and most days Clint wished that Tony would just run him off like he had done to Thor or the man from the coffee shop. Sadly, Tony tried far too hard to get them together. He had made damn sure that the door to the training room had malfunctioned, leaving himself and the woman together, alone, for almost five hours. Five long hours that he wouldn't trade for the world.

"Dreaming about Alyssaaaaa?" Tony drawled out, poking Clint in the cheek with that infamous smirk. Tony moved around to the other side of Clint, pouring some coffee into the ridiculous Iron Man mug he owned. Clint now remembered why he seldom came down to this floor. It was sort of a lounge in Stark Towers. It held a kitchen, a living room setup and a few other accessories meant for mingling. Or, that is how Tony described it. Clint had come down, in the early morning hours to grab some coffee, watch the sunrise and enjoy the quite. Two out of three was not that bad.

"Shouldn't you be in your lab or something?" Clint replied slowly, finishing off the dark liquid and pushing his own mug across the counter. "I am surprised you don't move your bedroom in there. Or is Pepper not into that machinery kink like you are?" he added.

"You can avoid the obvious, but it doesn't make it less obvious" the Cheshire smirk only irritated Clint even more, and the man resulted in the childish act of throwing the spoon he had mixed his coffee with at Stark, eyes gleaming when it made contact with the side of his face. Tony only gave Clint a deadpanned look. "The fact that you were easily flustered only tells me that you were, in fact, daydreaming of my darling little Alyssa."

"Why don't you go choke on- on-" Clint stumbled with his smartass rebuttal. This only heightened Tony's glee and spurred him on. Walking around the birdbrain (a name that Tony had gladly coined), he looked ready to make another remark about Clint's obsession. Tony leaned against the counter with a smug grin and bright eyes, opening his mouth to speak when a noise emitted from the elevator, indicating that someone was stopping on this floor.

"Isn't it far too early for you to be harassing people, Stark?" the good doctor asked, scratching the back of his forehead. He looked rather disheveled, as if maybe he had just rolled out of bed, but in reality he had just rolled out of one of the labs Stark Towers had to offer. Bruce moved out of the elevator, revealing Alyssa behind him. She must have plucked him out of his research to get some food and coffee.

"Nothing is too early when it gives you entertainment. Just ask Pepper" Tony lifted his mug as if to cheer his words of wisdom. Turning to Clint he nudged him hard in the shoulder, letting the other know that their conversation, or rather Tony's teasing, was not done yet.

"Ew. Tony. Just, Ew" The said object of Clint's (not) obsession, moving to the other side of the counter and grabbing some tea from the fridge. "We don't need to know you sexual escapades. Though, knowing Pepper, you probably have made up each and every one of them." Alyssa commented. Sarcasm seemed to spread like herpes in this tower. Clint was beginning to feel more uncomfortable by the minute.

Alyssa moved through the kitchen like a light footed princess, at least in Clint's eyes. She pulled a glass out of the cabinet and poured herself some tea, mixing in a lemon before turning to the three men, two of which were like fathers to her. She had not gotten dressed yet, which only made it worse for Clint not to stare. Her long chocolate hair tangled and waved from a lack of a brush but it didn't make it any less beautiful. She wore those short shorts that could tease any man and a tank top that shouldn't be legal. Clint blinked several times before turning his face.

Tony didn't miss a thing and only nudged the other harder, knocking him off the barstool. Clint snarled, shoving the billionaire back in a not so friendly way. There was only so much Clint could take in the early hours. "Calm down you two. Jesus, it's like you two are an old married couple or something" Alyssa commented, taking a sip of her tea.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised. The way Tony gallivants around here like" Bruce murmured, finding the newspaper more interesting that the drama between two testosterone filled men. Alyssa shrugged, nodded and then made her way to the sofa, flopping down. "How is your leg?" The doctor decided to ask, moving over to her and laying a hand on her bare ankle. Alyssa had fallen pretty hard during one session of training, Steve couldn't have felt worse, and Bruce had been looking after her since then. She was just like Tony and wouldn't rest until she broke it again or it healed wrong. Bruce ran his hand up her pale leg, feeling for and abnormalities.

The sudden contact between the two sent Clint flying out of the room. Even Tony was surprised, yet he knew why. Clint might have been in denial, but the man showed such jealousy that he couldn't fool Tony. Bruce was a nice man, but twice the age of Alyssa and would never feel that way for the girl. It didn't matter to Clint and Tony knew that. "What happened?" The girl asked curiosity clear in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Sweetheart, Clint gets moody. Kinda like you do when you're on your period" the man ducked, avoiding the same spoon Clint had launched at him. "You know I am just kidding. Slightly" He added with that famous smirk.

"I swear to god I am going to kill you!" Alyssa snapped, trying her best not to laugh. Dr. Banner simply shook his head and stood, stretching and going to finishing his coffee. It was best not to be around a furnace when overheated. "Seriously, what did you do to piss him off?" Alyssa asked.

Tony shrugged, pouring himself the last of the coffee before heading to the elevator. "Why don't you go ask him yourself? He's probably run to the top of the tower. You know how much he likes his 'alone time.'" Tony mocked with air quotes as the elevator doors opened. "Come on doctor, we have some research and machinery kinks to attend to"

Bruce glanced over to Tony with a confused and un-amused look. "Clint's words. Not mine" Tony raised his hands in defense. "Go check on him though. Never know when the man will decide that he can actually fly. And at this height, he'll splat like a bug."

"Are you seriously making a suicide joke?" Alyssa asked, standing from the couch. "That's tasteless, even for you." she moved over to the elevator as well, knowing that Tony was right and Hawkeye was most likely on the roof of Stark Towers. That was his hiding place, not that it was much of a secret anymore.

"No, not I. But Clint can be batshit crazy. The quiet ones always are. You gotta watch them. They hold the most secrets." Tony winked at Alyssa.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing my darling Alyssa."

"How has Pepper not killed you yet?"

"Simple. Her name is not on my life insurance yet"

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed. I would like it if you left a review or, if you liked it, to add this to your watch this. Please and thank you ^.^ Its hard to know if I am doing a crappy job if people don't tell me. _


	2. Part Two

_I am very happy. ^.^ This story received a favorite from a very well liked writer here on FF. I haven't had a chance to read through their stories but they all look amazing and make me want to start getting into Game of Thorns. Anywho, thank you, xXRoweenaJAugustineXx for favoriting this story. This will be the end of this short adventure. I have written a third part, but I think it would be best just to leave it as is. Enjoy Reading. I do not own Marvel. There is a mentioning of slight sexual activity, but its rated M for a reason. enjoy! _

* * *

**Denial and Jealousy**

* * *

The air felt amazing against his skin and running through his hair. It felt like a gentle embrace from nature itself. The wind wrapped around him in a comforting way, as if some unseen deity knew of the suffering he was going through. The pain and the angst. The loneliness and denial of his...not true love. He didn't love Alyssa. He was just going through some phase or something like that.

Maybe Clint was being a bit melodramatic, but being outside and this high did therapeutic wonders to his mind and body. He leaned a bit closer to the edge, watching the cars zoom by in the street far below. He watched the people run around like busy ants and listened to the noise that permeated around him, even at this height. Some days he really wished he could spread wings and fly; cut through the air like his arrows did.

"Clint you get away from that edge" the voice nearly made him fall and his mind registered who it was on the roof now. At this point, he'd rather have Tony come to tease him than be alone with her. The idea of jumping off the ledge was appealing even more to him now.

"Clint. Don't make me repeat myself Mister" Alyssa said, crossing her arms over her chest. She had gotten dressed. The first thought that came to mind was that she was going out to go shopping or just to explore the city. She was so social and outgoing. Nothing like Clint, who enjoyed being shut away from the world. He slowly stepped away from his perch and sat down on the concrete roof, looking up at her.

"Did you need something?" he asked, trying to act impartial to her presence. It was something easier said than done. He leaned back on his hands, trying to look uninterested in her skirt or the blue printed shirt that replaced her night clothes. He tried not to imagine what those legs felt like around his waist, or how amazing it would feel to rip that shirt off her and enjoy the look of amazement in her eyes.

"-And I was thinking that Tony had said something stupid" Alyssa's voice broke through his perverted thoughts and he couldn't help the "huh?" that escaped his lips. Clint should have known better than to let a woman, much less Alyssa, know that he hadn't been paying attention. "You can be so damn irritating Clint Barton" she insisted, stomping her foot for exclamation.

"I said, you ran out of there so fast like someone had done burned you...no pun intended, and I was wondering if Tony had gone too far or something. You two have been talking to each other before and I came up from the lab" she didn't miss that look in Clint's face when Bruce was mentioned. It only confused her more. She sat down beside him, patting his knee comfortingly. "Is there something the matter Clint? Do you need to talk about it?"

"What I need is my space" he scooted away from her, not enjoying the sparks he felt from her touch. He hoped that she took the hint and left, but it only spurred her more to ask. God damn she was just about as bad as Tony. He needed his space from her. She was his heroine, and the longer he was away, he hoped the less he would be addicted to her. Her smile, her smell, because good god she used some intoxicating body wash, and her infectious laugh.

"I just want you to know that I am here if you need to talk okay? I hate to see someone I care about in distress" she tried to comfort him, but he seemed dead set on being a damn hermit. Maybe if he was not so anti-social, he wouldn't get so flustered so easily.

"Yeah." was his reply and it was beginning to piss her off. He was acting like she was a burden. Was that it? Was her presence the reason he ran off? Did he hate her or had she done something that he had found unsatisfactory? "Clint. You tell me what's wrong right now" Alyssa insisted, eyes burning with intensity that intimidated even Clint. "Do you hate me or something? Tony's tells me you're just shy and reserved, but is it me?" she stood, placing a hand on her hip.

_Typical woman._ Clint simply stared at her, not sure what to say. He once again found out that his silence was not the right answer and Alyssa began to snap at him some more. The thing about women is that they jumped to conclusions. "It is me isn't it?! What the hell have I ever done to you huh? I don't even see you on a regular basis" she hissed.

"Yeah, I know. It's a shame really. I see _you_ on a daily basis" Clint said, cursing himself to high heavens for letting that slip. It did stop her in her tracks though, and she looked at him with a 'doe in headlights' look. Alyssa cocked her head to the side, those beautiful brown locks flowing down her shoulder and Clint wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it. "What I meant...see what I meant to say...well shit" he stood slowly, looking over at her.

"What is going on in your mind Clint?" the fire girl dared to ask, voice low this time and eyes looking straight into his soul. They almost felt like lie detectors to Clint. "Do you hate me? Do you hate seeing me? What have I done?" her voice sounded like she was about to cry and Clint wanted to smack his hand against his forehead. She had taken his statement the completely wrong way.

"I don't know what's going on in my head when you're around. That's why I like it when you are not around. Especially when you're being touchy feeling with a fucking green monster" it came out harsher than he wanted it to. For a man that was able to control his emotions at the worst of times, he couldn't keep it together near this female. Near this beautiful goddess.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Touchy feely?" Alyssa was offended now and Clint could see that. But it was pissing him off that she was reading more into his words than what was there. He grabbed her arms, pulling her close. He wanted to shake some sense into her.

"It means that I see the way you two look at each other. The way he touches you. The way the doctor undresses you with his eyes. Everyone can see it Alyssa. So don't play dumb with me!" Clint was not yelling, but he was damn near close.

"You are out of your mind!" jerking away, Alyssa handed a harsh smack against Clint's face. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but Bruce is like a father to me. And if you didn't notice, he's a flipping doctor. You know? They have to be a bit touchy feely with everyone!" Alyssa moved away from the famous archer, hurt that he would ever accuse her of such a thing. "Why do you even care anyway?" She spat hateful.

At this point, Clint wanted to pull his hair out and jump off the side of Stark Towers. He should have learned from his adventures with Natasha that arguing with a woman would never do him any good. "Look. Just. Leave me alone. Go away and get away from me" he waved his hand towards the door. "The more you're around me, the more my head hurts and the more confused I get."

"Over what?! What have I done to you to make your head hurt? I'm annoying? Is that it? Because buster you haven't even began to see how annoying I can be!" she stepped forward, poking his chest.

"You've done so much to me! Yet you're blind to see it you dense woman!" Clint finally snapped, grabbing her wrists as she tried to flee. "Oh no, you wanted to know and so you will stand here and listen. And stop twisting my words around like that you damn woman" Clint insisted, watching her struggle so he wrapped his arms around her. "You make my heart flutter when you are around. My vocabulary shrinks when you speak to me. I can't think correctly and my breath shortens." he began, feeling Alyssa still against him.

He knew he had messed up by telling her this. She was most likely going to run away from him now and call him some kind of stalker or, worse, friend zone the hell out of him. He could imagine her excuse now. 'I'm not into you like that' or the ever favorite 'co-workers should not date.' But the gates were open and there was no stopping this flood. "You make my day perfect and hell all at the same time. You make me stumble, you make me gawk and you have made me fall for you. I love you Alyssa, and yet you have hardly given me two glances. Maybe that's why I refuse to admit I love you. Because you don't love me."

Alyssa was stunned but so was Clint and he slowly let her go. He couldn't believe he had just said that out loud in the open. And he couldn't believe the words that had spilled so freely from his lips. Did he really feel that way? He must have, to say all those things to the woman who plagued his dreams both night and day. He placed a hand on his forehead, glancing over to her.

"What? Can't twist those words around?" he asked, a bit hatefully. Alyssa flinched, as if he had just stabbed her. Clint was starting to feel a bit worn out and all he did was speak to this girl. This beautiful and thick headed girl. "Why don't you go play doctor with Bruce? You'd probably get more enjoyment out of it"

"Make one more snide comment about the doctor and I; I will personally clip your wings Hawkeye" Alyssa said, nudging the other in the chest. "You're worse than a woman, going on and on about twisting words around. Hell, you twist Bruce's actions around all the time." She said with a firm smirk across her lips. "Jealous?"

He was a bit dumbstruck. "What are you getting at?" he asked slowly, not sure if this was some time of cruel game she wanted to play with him. "That's different." he added as an afterthought. Why? He was not sure. Of course, he then realized that he had just snitched on himself.

"Different? _Typical man_" she waved her hand to dismiss his statement. "There is nothing going on between Bruce and me. He's my doctor" Alyssa insisted, jabbing her finger into his shoulder. "But it's kinda cute that you get so jealous easily. Explains why Thor shies away from me when you're in the room. I'm sure you've sunk your talons into him too"

Clint was not sure if he was blushing, but his face did feel a bit heated. She was calling him out on his jealously, but actually found it...cute? How could anyone find an overly attached man cute? Didn't people go to jail for that kind of stuff anyway? It's not like Clint stalked her or anything like that, it was just weird that she was finding his over possessiveness...cute.

"Stop day dreaming" Alyssa pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down at her, big beautiful eyes stared up at him and he wanted nothing more than to get lost in them. "Look Clint. You're adorable and a great man"

It was Hawkeye's turn to flinch, ready to hear her excuses of why they could never be together. Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I get it-" she stopped him from continuing that sentence by placing a manicured finger on his lips. "Shhh..let Lyssie talk" she smiled. "You're a great guy Clint. And I would love to give this a try. Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

He wanted to die. To hide in a hole and never come back out. She had just rejected him. He was not good enough for her. He already knew that and yet the pain was just so hard to take. To hear those words come out of her mouth. She had..._asked him out on a date?_ The S.H.I.E.L.D agent blinked and looked down at her. "D-Date?" he asked lowly, running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"Yeah, slow-poke. A date. You and me eating food and getting to know each other without being stalkers about it" it took Clint a minute to realize she had only been picking about being stalkers, but it made his heart race to think she knew about his…obsession all along. Alyssa would probably change her mind about him if she ever find out about his secret stash of newspaper clippings.

Before she could catch him in another daze he nodded, most likely a bit more eager than he wanted to. "Yeah...yeah..I can do that... a date" he said with a lopsided smile. He was eager. Very eager, even if he didn't want to admit to it. She had not turned him away even though he had confessed his love like some kind of maniac.

She had taken it rather well. Amused by it even. It was not a full blown confession on her part but it was something. She was reaching out to him like he had reached out to her.

This could work. Clint could be the other part to his brunette goddess. He would have to get over his issues, that he knew, but he would for her. He would do anything for Alyssa.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing for Clint. I would like to think in my own little mind that Clint is a bit melodramatic and bitchy, considering that is very too himself and doesn't talk that much during the movie. I see him as hiding this little bratty side and that sort of "My toy" attitude. Thats just me though. Leave a review pretty please if you liked it or didn't like it. Can't improve unless you tell me. ^.^ Thanks for reading. If you want to know how Bruce Banner feels about this, check out my other story "Behind a Closed Door" _


	3. Part Three (Bonus)

_I decided to go ahead and add this extra chapter. No more from here. I'll let you decide for yourself if Alyssa said yes or not. Anywhoo, I feel like this wraps it up for the most part and gives a bit of insight to their relationship. That and I just enjoyed writing for Clint. He's so fun to write for because..well..he is! Read and enjoy! _

* * *

**Denial and Jealously**

* * *

When Clint was finally able to admit to himself and to Alyssa that she meant something to him, the feelings that followed were amazing. They had gone out on dates, even though it took a couple at home dates for Clint to finally go out. She respected his solitude though and didn't push him into overly girlish things like dancing or going out shopping. Maybe that's why he enjoyed his time with her that much more.

Their first date had been the best. He had tried to cook food, and even in Tony's high-tech kitchen and Jarvis's help, Clint had still burned most of it and ended up calling a Mexican place down the street. They had spent the whole night on his floor, talking about each other and their past. Clint was rather surprised about how much he didn't know about her.

It's not like he stalked her, but she lived in the same tower he did, it was obvious that he was going to know some things about her. Her name, her favorite food and favorite pillow type was just normal stuff to know about another person.

They went on more dates, a few that were great like the first one, and ones that were not so great like when Alyssa had insisted they go to a club. Clint would forever remember that night because if it had not been for his affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D then he would still be in jail for assault with a deadly weapon. A drunk bastard wanted to hit on Alyssa, so Clint had decided to hit on that drunk bastard.

_**With a bar stool.**_

She had not talked to Clint for almost a week after that, stating that his jealousy was just a bit overwhelming. That was a large leap from calling it 'cute' not too far back in time. She could have stabbed him and it would have hurt him less. He had been a drunk mess for that entire week and finally kicked down her door and apologized, admitting that he was afraid of losing such a perfect woman to someone else.

That had been a low for the both of them, but they had only grown closer from there. She had cracked that shell that hid the inner Clint. They continued to go out on dates and spend as much time as they could together between his S.H.I.E.L.D schedule and hers. Tony nearly gushed every time he saw them together, stating that he was such a match maker. Pepper would only roll her eyes and drag him back to work.

The first time they had been together intimately had been seven months after their time on the roof and anything from perfect. Looking back on it now, it was everything other than perfect. Clint had planned it to be perfect, but he should have known better. He had dinner perfect, ordering from a chinese place this time. He bought a bottle of wine in the oldest year he could find and had orchid petals scattered across his bed. Alyssa was allergic to roses. They had dinner and gotten a bit too drunk off that wine and for a lack of better terms, Clint was not very coordinate when drunk.

They had sex, but the teasing from Alyssa had not stopped for days after the fact. Apparently, he had uttered some phrases like "Hawkeye coming in for land." Needless to say, Tony found out about this and still enjoys repeating it every time he sees Clint.

Their first major argument had been four months after that and over Bruce ironically enough. It was something that had been brewing even before Alyssa and Clint were together. As a doctor, Bruce played family physician for most of them, Alyssa included. Dr. Banner had been examining Alyssa for a routine physical when Clint walked in on the wrong moment. His temper flared and he ended up hitting the doctor. Alyssa had spent an hour talking the green giant down, not that Clint had helped. The damn bird had hit and run, leaving her there. She had been pissed and for the longest time Clint felt as if she was the one hiding a green monster behind those pretty green eyes.

She didn't talk to him and avoided him at every turn. Even Tony stopped talking to him, scolding Clint for leaving his precious Alyssa in such a dangerous situation. He had been forgiven, only when he showed up at her floor with a full suite and tie get up and a handful of orchids and a promised night of dancing. Clint was willing to give up his love of solitude for his love of Alyssa.

"You really need to stop daydreaming Clint. That's how this whole mess started" Tony teased, poking Clint in the back of his head before moving to grab a water out of the fridge. The self-proclaimed genius propped himself up on the counter, taking a sip of his water before asking Clint why he looked so damn giddy. The agent was not sure if he should show Tony, but he was far too excited to hide it anymore.

A low whistle emitted from Tony, inspecting the ring. A silver band with a small white diamond in the center. Alyssa deserved better in Tony's eyes, but he didn't want to deflated Clint's bubble. "That is some rock you got there. I could have bought something for you to give her though Clint. You didn't have to settle because you can't afford expensive things"

"Shut up Tony. It wouldn't be the same if you bought it" Clint snarled, snatching the box back and tucking it into his pocket. He leaned back in his chair, feeling a bit insulted. Tony meant well, most of the time, but he just tended to use the wrong set of words.

"I tease. I tease. So when do you plan on asking?" Tony inquired, finishing off his water and chucking the bottle into the trash. Clint simply shrugged, having always found himself speechless around his personal goddess; his worst fear was freezing up in front of her with such an important question like this. That, and Alyssa telling him 'no.'

"I was thinking tonight. Taking her out to dinner and then taking her to Times Square" he smiled. Tony noticed the dreamy look in Clint's eyes and chuckled. He remembered when he had proposed to Pepper. It gave a man a certain warmth in his heart to claim the woman he loved.

"Well holy fucking shit. This **is** going to be special if you're going out in public **voluntarily**. " Tony barked in laughter, patting Clint on the back. The man's only reply was to launch a fork at Tony's head. "You'll be fine Birdbrain. You two are made for each other. Like..like..like coke is made for brandy...or rum..or whatever. You get the point"

"Yeah..yeah I do" Clint murmured, not in the mood for games. He was trying to tell himself that everything was going to be alright. The elevator doors slid open and Alyssa stepped out, wearing a set of workout clothes and looking like she had just been through World War III. Clint turned, but Tony was already gone, having disappeared like a damn magician.

She was still perfect in his eyes. The frizzy hair, flushed face or the heavy rising and falling of her chest wouldn't phase that. She was a goddess. She was his goddess. And Workout Wednesday didn't change that. "Looking sexy" he winked at her, whining when she hit him on the arm. Clint was sure he was the only man alive to be hit for a compliment.

"Don't lie, I look like a mess. I need a shower and some makeup" she said, sitting down next to him. Any other time he would disagree with her, but he only nodded. "Yes, yes you do" he teased, earning him another hit to the arm. Clint just couldn't win either way he went. The bird man didn't mind, he enjoyed any kind of abuse from Alyssa. Usually it ended up in something kinky anyway.

"Calm down girl. I plan on taking you out tonight. So unless you want to go in sweats covered in sweat, go get a shower" he teased, smacking her behind as she passed him. The flush on her face darkened and she sent him a playful glare before stealing a water bottle. "You're an ass sometimes"

"And you're ass is beautiful all the time" Clint retorted, wiggling his eyebrows. She was perfect. A goddess that walked humbly among men. A goddess that had graced him with her presence and one day, would grace him with children. Or maybe Clint was thinking too far into it.

He might not be perfect like her. And he might be some lowly peasant to his goddess, but she was still his goddess. And he planned to spend the rest of his mortal, peasantry years loving and tending to Alyssa. He could die tomorrow, but if she said yes tonight, he could die tomorrow the happiest man alive.

"You zone out too much mister" Alyssa said, pushing the button to the elevator. "Do I really?" Clint asked, a bit amused. "I was just memorized by your beauty that I couldn't help but be stunned" he commented., leaning back in the chair he was located in.

"Why do I feel you've done something wrong. Men usually don't suck up this much unless they've done something wrong." Alyssa excused, pointing a finger at him. Clint only shrugged with a sly smirk. Alyssa narrowed her eyes, moving some hair out of her face. "Clint-"

"Maybe I'm just sucking up just in case I piss you off during dinner" he replied with a chortle. The girl only huffed and entered the elevator. "So you do plan to piss me off " she said with a pointed looked before the doors slid close.

Oh yes, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. His other half. The goddess. He would gladly be hers and only hers. She could have him, use him and do whatever she wanted to him. Love did crazy things to a man. It only made things crazier when men fell for goddesses like Alyssa Ryhes.

Clint stood, fingering the velvet box in his pocket. He knew somewhere deep down that Alyssa was meant for him. And He was meant for her. The only thing left to do now was seal their love officially. **Alyssa Barton.**

It did have a ring to it. Pun intended.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this small roller coaster of Clint Barton. I can check him off my Avengers Fanfic list and start work on someone else. I had in mind for either Tony or Thor. Thor would be a shorter story, because, let's face it, Tony needs multiple chapters. Anywhoo, review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. Have a good day! _


End file.
